Speak Now
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: Someone in the gang is getting married. It can't happen. You aren't supposed to marry someone if you don't love them. Especially if you love someone else. Somebody realizes this and decides to stop the wedding. True love and honor shine in this one-shot.


**My heart crumbled** as I looked at the paper in my hands. I knew it was going to happen, I knew he asked her to marry him, but I didn't know it would happen so soon.

It was a wedding invitation to their wedding; the wedding that would take place two days from then. The sad part is that it wasn't even addressed to me.

I handed the paper back to Lissa. I couldn't look at her, couldn't let her see me with tears in my eyes.

"You have to do something about this," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I answered.

"You can't sit around and mope about it." I sighed. "Sneak in, and when the Pastor says 'speak now' you speak."

"I wish it was that easy Lissa, I really do, but I would never ruin a wedding, I just-" I paused, "It's not right."

"If it's for someone you love, then it is right. You just have to love them enough."

I was going to answer her when the door opened. I looked up and saw Christian walking in with a bag full of gold ribbons. He looked at me with pity in his eyes. I could already guess what the ribbons were for.

"They need help setting up at the church," he said to Lissa. She looked at me and sighed.

"It's ok you can go I'm going home," I already had my jacket on, so I just headed to the door.

Christian walked in so I would be able to get out. On my way down the hallway I heard Lissa call my name. I looked back, her head was outside of the doorway, "I'll figure out a way to sneak you in, just in case to change your mind."

I nodded and kept walking. There seemed to be an odd buzz around court because of the upcoming wedding. Everyone was probably invited, everyone but me. The whole way home I was debating with myself. My heart wanted to crash the wedding, but my mind knew it was wrong.

_Do it for Love, _said my heart.

_Let them be happy together, it's for the best, _said my mind.

When I got to my room I made my decision.

I was going to crash a wedding.

I took my phone out and dialed Lissa's number.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello," she said in a sugary voice.

"Hi, Lissa I want- I think-" I sighed, lately I just couldn't get my words out. "I want to crash the wedding."

I heard something crash loudly in the background.

"Sorry," she said, "Mia dropped a box of wine glasses, but meet me tomorrow morning to make a plan, ok?"

Before I could answer the line went dead.

I spent the rest of the day thinking.

**I woke up** the next morning with my mind on overload. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

I took a shower and got ready at a leisurely pace. I took my jacket and walked out of apartment in the Queen's Guardian housing. After Lissa became queen she gave all her guardians an apartment near her, they weren't in the same building but fairly close. I walked out into the odd Montana warmth. Usually it was cold but in the middle of June even in the middle of the night-day in the vampire world- it was warm.

I walked up to Lissa's building and passed the guard in the front desk. I took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of her door.

I didn't think that maybe she was sleeping; I didn't want to bother her. I was so bothered with my problems that I didn't think about Lissa, and how maybe she wasn't ready to see me so early in the morning. I shook my head and turned around to go back to my apartment.

I heard someone yell from Lissa's room. "Go, Christian, just take them to the church, I don't care if it's too heavy, the wedding is tomorrow. It needs to be ready." Lissa seemed to be scolding Christian.

The door opened to a struggling Christian holding a big box full of what looked like smaller boxes that would serve as take-away gifts.

I smiled at Christian as he passed by me. I walked into Lissa's apartment.

"Oh, hi," she said looking up from a big box.

"Hi," I said. I looked at the box curiously, I knew that it was something for the wedding but I didn't know what.

"It's the cake," Lissa said. "Do you want to see it?"

I knew it was stupid to say no, but jealousy was an ugly, green monster. It didn't matter anyway because she had the box already halfway open.

The first thing that popped out about the cake was the size. The box it was in was huge and so was the cake inside. It was white with gold design on the side. There was a golden ribbon going around each base. There were white tulips with gold buds tucked into three corners.

"The cupcakes are coming tomorrow morning before the wedding… but I'm sure that's not what you want to hear. It doesn't matter anyway because with my plan the wedding won't happen." She covered the box again and put it on the floor.

"Ok," I said, "What's the plan?"

"Well…," she went on to tell me her brilliant plan, and by the end I still wasn't to convinced, but Lissa told me that I was just nervous about crashing a wedding.

By the time we were finished planning it was already two in the afternoon and I had to get back to my dorm room. I was on vacation so I didn't have to guard the queen that week.

I had planned to go straight home, but I needed to relieve some stress. I got home and changed into my gym clothes.

I went back outside and stood in the summer heat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The muggy air fills up my nostrils.

I snapped my eyes open and broke into a jog. I ran into the trail in the woods surrounding the Court.

By the end of my run my lungs were on fire and heart was pounding. The back of my stomach was trying to chew the rest of it to satisfy its hunger. I jogged back to my dorm, still jogging, and took a granola bar and started munching on it.

I took my sweaty t-shirt off and walked into the bathroom. My pants came off second as I finished my granola bar. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to crash this wedding?" I asked myself.

I didn't have to think about it too long, "Yes," I said.

I took a quick shower and went back into my room.

**When I woke** up all I could think of was the wedding I was going to crash in a few hours.

I got ready as fast as possible just like Lissa told me. I looked myself over in the mirror one last time and walked out of my apartment.

I strode to Lissa's flat and knocked on the door. Christian opened it; his hair was in its usual messy curls, he had dress pants on with a dress shirt on, his tie was hanging undone around the back of his neck.

"Lissa told me you would be coming," he stated. I nodded as he continued. "She also told me why, and I'm going to tell you now; I support you. They don't belong together, they shouldn't get married. I know them both very well, and I know that they aren't happy with each other, but they are both too stubborn to realize it for themselves."

"Well, I appreciate it Christian," I said.

"Lissa is already at the church getting everything set up. She told me the plan so I'm going to be the one to sneak you in. Okay?" He asked. I nodded as he knotted his tie around his neck.

He went into the kitchen and took a box of bird seeds from the table.

We walked in silence towards the church. My heart was pounding a mile a minute as we approached God's house. My breath got shallower and shallower.

We turned towards the back of the church. Christian unlocked the back door and we walked in. There was a lot of hustling and bustling in the kitchen as we walked through.

He led me to a back room and told me to stay there until he got back.

I sat there and after half an hour looked at the watch my mother gave me for my last birthday. There was two hours until the actual wedding started. I didn't think I would be able to stay in there for another minute let alone two hours.

I opened the door and peeked out. I looked left and saw a halfway open door. I didn't pay much attention to it because there was a loud crash coming from my right.

"Are you kidding me?" A girl screeched. "How could you drop that? That was pure ceramic. Do you even know what that was? That was the cake topper."

When her voice went back to normal realized it was Mia's.

"It's alright Mia; I don't even think that the cake will be seen, so the topper is not an issue," Lissa said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"It doesn't matter; the point is that the cake won't come of this kitchen."

"Well, that's a waste of money," Mia said.

"A royal is getting married… money is not the problem here," Lissa said.

They started talking about girl stuff, so I toned them out and walked towards the open door.

The door was in a hallway so I turned to the chapel. I stopped when I heard her voice.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look amazing, don't worry about it," a voice that sounded like Jill's said.

"Well, we are going to wait in the chapel, good luck," Eddie said.

For some reason what he said didn't register in my brain because I just stood outside of the door.

Eddie and Jill walked out hand in hand closing the door behind him. Eddies eyes opened wide when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked. "I thought you weren't invited."

"I thought it would be nice for me to be here," I said, "For support, you know?"

"Oh, that makes sense." Jill and Eddie walked away. When they were rounding the corner Eddie looked back at me suspiciously.

I sighed and followed them.

"Hey," I heard someone shout out after me.

I looked back and saw Christian.

"It's time in get in place. The wedding doesn't start for a while, but you need to be in place."

I followed him into the chapel as he sat me in a pew in the back of the church.

I tried my best to blend in but a couple of people gave me curious looks. It seemed like the whole Court knew that I wasn't invited to the wedding.

I let my mind wander for a while until I saw the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking up the aisle.

Once they were all settled in their spots he walked in. Everybody quieted as the wedding march started.

She walked in with her father's arms linked with hers. They seemed to be whispering to each other, but I wasn't paying attention to the whispers. I was only looking at her. She looked beautiful.

Her hair was in a high bun with curls cascading down her neck. She was walking by my row when she looked to her left, then her right. I expected her face to look horrified, but she smiled.

_She probably thinks that I'm here for support, _I thought.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," The preacher said. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

"If anyone may oppose for this couple to be lawfully wed, may they speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a dead silence all around the room.

My heart was pounding loudly in my ears. My whole body was shaking violently, but I had to do it because weather they got married or not, I would still love her for the rest of my life.

I got up with shaking hands. I got horrified looks from all the Moroi in the room. Most of the Dhampirs had a smile on their faces, looking proud. I looked at her.

"Roza, I'm not the kind of guy that would be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion, but you are not the type of girl that should be marrying the wrong guy," I said. "I love you, I never stopped, and I'm not saying you should marry me, but I am saying that you shouldn't marry Adrian."

She dropped her flowers and slipped out of her shoes. She looked at Adrian and said something.

She looked at me and smiled, there were tears in her eyes. I walked into the aisle as she ran to me. I caught her and hugged her tight. She pulled away looked at me and kissed me.

"I love you too," she said and hugged me again. "I'll meet you, when I'm out of my dress, at the back door. I'm so glad you were around when he said speak now."

She rushed down the aisle out of the door.

I followed her with my eyes then looked back to Adrian. The smile dropped from my face. He was ten feet away from me. Everyone in the room could feel the tension because it got quiet.

"You have some nerve coming here," Adrian shouted angrily.

"I didn't mean to ruin the wedding I just couldn't let her get married-" I felt something hard hit my jaw.

"That's for stealing my fiancé," he said then turned around and stormed out.

I rubbed my jaw and looked around. I ignored the ashamed looks. I found Lissa's face and smiled thanks. She gave me two thumbs up.

I turned walked out and drove the car out and waited for Rose at the back door. When she got there in an elegant white dress-which I assumed she was going to wear for the after party- we jumped in the car.

I put the gear in Drive and looked at her. "Where do you want to go?" I asked knotting my hand with hers.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Anywhere."


End file.
